


AU, Therapy Dog

by kellifer_fic



Series: assorted tumblr fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a therapy wolf, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: Alright stop and imagine for a moment Derek Hale becoming a therapy dog (possibly by complete accident) for the children’s cancer ward at the hospital. Going in and cuddling with all the kids and taking their pain away while entertaining them.
   Just picture it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of unrelated tumblr prompts being posted for posterity and so I can actually find the darn things.

"When you said you needed me to take you to a thing, you didn't say it was a _hospital_ thing," Stiles says, nose practically pressed against the glass of his jeep window. Derek rubs over his face, groans in that way he does when he's about to admit something that Stiles will be able to use as fodder for later teasing.

He'd made the exact same noise when he'd admitted to liking those terrible Real Housewives shows.

"It's not a... it's kind of... therapy," Derek mumbles, sounding like every word is being dragged out of him.

"Therapy?" Stiles squeaks. "I mean, yeah, that's good because even your issues have issues-"

"Not _that_ kind of therapy," Derek practically growls. He's holding something red, has been wringing it in his hands the whole trip and he's looking pensively down at it now. "Look, this was a bad idea. Just... let's go back to the loft. Isaac can bring me tomorrow."

"No, hang on. We're in an adult relationship where we talk about stuff. I want to talk about this."

"You won't talk. You'll mock," Derek says, demonstrating that he knows Stiles too well.

"Are you donating sperm or something, because I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Stiles!"

"What? Having a werewolf shouldn't just be something you spring on an unsuspecting lady-"

"It's just..." Derek takes a deep breath and hands the red piece of material over.

Stiles unfolds it carefully, crumpled because Derek was twisting it and at first he thinks he's looking at a child's cape, but then it clicks what it is because there's a neck hole and a strap for the belly, plus, _Beacon Hills Therapy Pup!_ is emblazoned across it in glittery blue letters.

"You have a dog?" Stiles asks, but then his brain catches up, puzzle pieces click into place and Derek's glee at finally managing the full shift about three months ago all swirl together and- "Oh, dude, no freakin' way!"

"The kids are expecting me and I can't just go in by myself," Derek says, making an _obviously_ flip of his hands. "Isaac was supposed to bring me but he bailed and Scott was working. Lydia was-"

"Okay, uh, you don't need to keep going. I get it. I was your last choice," Stiles says, feeling a measure of hurt.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That thing you're doing with your face. You weren't my last choice. You're always my first choice. I just... I don't know. I'm embarrassed."

"How are you embarrassed about this? This is all about having sick little kids hugging your fuzzy self, right?"

"It's... I'm embarrassed because I think I get as much out of it as they do, probably more."

"I just... this is completely adorable and unexpected and awesome and I need to see this, right now."

"You don't think it's lame?"

"In what universe is this lame? Did I mention the sick kids and the cuddling?"

Derek starts looking tentatively pleased and Stiles shakes the red dog coat, says, "Where on earth did you find one of these in werewolf size?"

"Isaac made it."

"See, that? _That_ I can make fun of," Stiles crows.

Later he watches kids crowding around Derek, all with faces full of wonder as they bury hands in his furry ruff, try to wrap arms around his thick neck and giggle when they can't join their hands on the other side. Some of the staff, possibly those who haven't seen Derek before, look a little worried at first about just how big he is, but soon relax when the others just smile indulgently and the worst the kids get for pushing and pulling at Derek is a gentle biff with his wet nose. Nurse Stafford, a theatre nurse that Stiles thought hated everyone and everything, sneaks Derek a cookie from her own lunch when she thinks no one is looking and Stiles is pretty sure if there wasn't happy kids all around him, that alone would have made the trip worth it. 

Later he watches Derek oh so carefully clamber up onto the bed of one of the kids that can't get out of it so he can lick the little boys hair up into crazy spikes and make him laugh.

 _Much later_ , Stiles is the one with his arms wrapped around Derek's again-human middle, burying his face in Derek's shoulder and saying _I love you_ for the first time. He calls Derek a giant dork right after, but it still totally counts and not just because Derek says it right back.

He also has about a million photos on his phone that he'll never show anyone.

Okay, maybe Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](kellifer-k.tumblr.com)


End file.
